Stupid Life
by baozookievue
Summary: Sakura's Life is already on the edge with her father.  What happens when she is given only a month to finish a stupid task?  Let alone, something related to 'till death us apart?  Read to find out!  There are some swearing...but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, this is my second story and it's been a long time since I've written anything about Card Captor Sakura, so if I spell Syaoron or Sakura's last name wrong, I am very sorry. Please no flame, and if you do know the correct spelling, please just tell me and I'll make the changes.**

**Thank you!!! Please enjoy...and I do not own (disclaimer) Card Captor Sakura.**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"You have a month." I stared at my father unbelievably. Was he out of his mind?

"I'm only 18!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Your point is?" How stubborn can this old geezer get?

"I'm still in HIGHSCHOOL!!!" I made the point loud and clear.

"I know that. You think I don't keep track of my own daughter's life?"

"That's not the point. Why do I have to do that???" I said on the verge of tears.

"Sakura…"

"WHAT?!" Here I was, having one of the most stupid arguments a daughter can possibly have with her own father. And you want to know what it was about? A boy. NO, not just any boy…it was all about marriage and I don't even have a boy to talk about!!! I was ready to throw my cap down on the floor and dig my brain out.

"You have to understand."

"NO, _you _have to understand!" I yelled and turned around to walk out of the room. There was no use trying to knock some sense into his head.

"Sakura!!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I slammed the door to his study and ran for the front door.

"I HATE YOU." I mumbled to myself and ran down the block not knowing exactly where to go. All I knew was that I needed to get away from my dad before my head exploded.

I had finally stopped and was now swinging on one of the swing sets. I dug my right foot into the sand as I swung back and forth.

"Stupid life…stupid dad…stupid life…" I snickered. I was getting angrier as I thought about the argument we just had.

FLASH BACK

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" My dad had knocked and asked on the other end of my bedroom door.

I turned off my T.V. and went down to my father's study. That was the only place he was ever in.

"What do you want?" I asked lazily as I walked up to his desk.

"There's something you have to do."

"What?" There were always a lot of things I had to do. Change my clothing; dress more like a girl; be a girl; eat healthier; this and that.

"You…you…" My dad stuttered for a bit. "You have to get marry."

"WHAT???"

End of FLASH BACK

What the hell was he actually thinking? What the hell had he been smoking?

I stopped swinging and lowered my cap. I stood up and stuck my hands into my baggy jeans.

I started walking towards where ever I was going, trying not to bump into any trees.

"Ummph…" I bumped into something, and it wasn't a tree. It was pretty soft, some kind of cushion.

I took out my hands from my pockets and raised my head. I was face to face with some guy. He was pretty tall and his stupid brown hair was flying everywhere in the wind.

"Watch where you're going" I spoke bitterly.

"Watch where you're going he-she," The stupid boy spoke back. Not only that, he was also very immature.

"Get your gender right dumb ass." I raised my chin higher and stared him hard in the eyes.

A grin appeared on his face. "I wasn't too sure if I was going to get your gender right so I spoke two just to make sure." His stupid hair was still blowing all over. The most tempting thing right now was to pull his hair and throw him in the air and across the pretty green grass.

But remembering what he had just said pissed me off even more.

I crossed my arms and continued on the stupid staring contest I was having with him. "Look, I'm not in a good mood so can you just …disappear?"

"I'm not in a good mood also, so can _you _disappear?" He grinned even wider. This naïve little boy was really good at ticking off people.

"Look…" I didn't give him a chance to think before I kicked him right in his…

I was almost happy when he bent over and landed on the floor with a thud. I hope that taught him a lesson: never mess with a girl when she's mad.

I stepped over him. Big mistake, he grabbed onto my ankle and pulled me down. I gave a little yelp and fell face down first. I pushed myself up and rubbed my nose. I was hurting and a lot.

As quick as ever, the stupid guy turned me over on my back and put his whole weight on top of me. He held onto my wrists, and tight too. What the hell was he doing? That stupid grin of his appeared again. This time I didn't see any sign of pain in his face. I thought I had kicked him pretty hard, sad to know I've failed.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"You know…" My eyes widen at his words. His voice was barely audible. His freaking mouth was too close to my ears. "I can do what ever I want to you and no one would even know."

"You sick bastard!!! Get off of me before I kick your ass!!!" I tried to struggle but his grip was too strong.

"But it's a shame you look too much like a guy. I wouldn't want people to think I was gay." His grin turned into a smile and he got off of me. What a relief!!! He stretched out his hand to me.

"The name's Xiao Long."

I got up myself. "I have hands!" I patted off the dirt from my behind and ignored his introduction. I looked at him one more time and decided to walk past him, bumping into his left shoulder harshly and purposely. Who the hell did he think he was?

----------------

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School, how lovely!

I hope you sensed the sarcasm.

I made my way up the stairs to Seoul High; and just like every other day, I heard snickers and gasps and little whispers about a girl named Kimoto Sakura.

I shot my head up and looked at a group of girls. They stopped their little talk and gasped.

"There she is. She thinks that just because her father donated a lot of money to this school she can wear what ever she wants." An all too familiar talk arose from behind me. I glared at the group of girls and boys behind me. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"So what if I wear what ever I want? God knows what you would be flashing if you were given the opportunity to wear whatever you want. I'm thanking God right now for having the whole school wear uniforms." The girls gave me a disgusting look. I grinned at them knowing how foolish they looked at the very moment. I turned around and entered the school.

The crowd grew quiet as I entered the hall way. They acted as if I was going to bite them. Sorry to disappoint you all but I'm no cannibal. I made my way to my locker. It was at the end of the hall, nice and quiet. I opened my locker and stuffed my unwanted text books into it. Having done so, I slammed my locker shut and headed for my class room. Luckily, it wasn't too far away from my locker. I was tired of everyone's long stares and little talks.

I grabbed a seat at the far right corner and sat my head down. Since the argument yesterday I have not talked to my dad. But why should I? Why should I talk to someone who was forcing me to do things like…like getting married! I wanted to vomit at the thought of marriage. I've watched as my parents marriage went from dead to even deader in a matter of 7 years; but two of those years I was too young to remember. I have not seen her every since I was 7 and I planned not to. What kind of mother walked out on their own child?

The ring of the bell interrupted my thoughts and signaled the start of class.

As everyone said hello to the teacher I continued sitting down and face flat on my desk

"Miss. Kim!" The teacher had slapped a ruler on my desk top. Without flinching I picked up my head and stared straight at her.

"Yes Ms.Yamasaki?" I asked in a monotone.

"I would appreciate it if you showed some respect towards me and stop wearing caps in the class." We had this talk almost every day. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? It's not like I was failing her class. In fact, I was passing her class with an A!!!

"Maybe instead of talking to me about showing respect and taking my cap off, why not talk to those who are failing the class?" I had just hit a nerve. I watched as her mouth opened and closed again forming a tight line.

"Get out into the hall way and put up your arms!" She stormed over to the front of the room. I got up from my seat and marched right out of the room, this was fine with me.

I sat on the floor and lend on the wall fixing my cap closer to my face, blocking my eyes. I think I should take just a little nap. With my arms crossed, that was just what I did.

It wasn't long until I opened my eyes to the signal of first hour ending. I stood up and entered the class room for the new teacher to come in. Pretty much, for the rest of the day I stayed in class, listened to the lectures with my eyes closed.

I thought time had freeze until the bell rung signaling class to end and for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria hungry. Although I had eaten breakfast this morning, I was hungry all over again.

I got in line and searched for my wallet. I looked in my right back pocket, but it wasn't there. The same was with the left pocket and the front pockets! I thought I had put it in my jeans last night? But then where the hell was it?! I was too hungry to think carefully about what had happened last night. Not wondering if I had dropped it or not I got out of line and walked to my table. It's exclusively my table because I will always be the only one sitting at it.

I sat with my head down as my stomach grumbled nosily, but was not over heard by the level of sound in the cafeteria.

Where could my wallet be? I was getting hungrier as the seconds went by. I guess I was going to go through the day with an empty stomach...

It took forever until I actually exit the school. School had ended and I couldn't wait 'till I got home. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Rice, sushi, meat! Oh my god my mouth was filled with so much saliva.

"There's Li Syaoron, what is he doing here?"

"Is it just me or does he look better every time I see him?"

"Where's Li Syaoron, where?"

Who the hell were these people talking about? Who was Li Syaoron? He was sounding even more popular than me, but for now I could careless. The only thing that was still on my mind was home...and food.

I went pass the gates and was about to turn before...

"Kimoto Sakura!" 

I looked around to see who the hell was calling out my name. I turned around trying to figure out who had just yelled out my name. But the only thing I saw was some guy jogging up to me. Who the hell was he? As he got closer, it hit me who he was.

He was that pervert!!!

Involuntarily, I took a back step.

Dissolving my shock, I crossed my arms and waited for the slow poke to finish running up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked without wasting time.

Instead of answering, he walked up closer to me. Too close and there was that same stupid grin on his face. At the same time I heard little gasps and whispers.

Showing him that I was not scared, I didn't dare take a step back again, instead, I raised my chin higher to look him in his brown eyes. 

Slowly, an object that looked very familiar came into view. It was brown, square shaped, had the word Sakura on it...it was _my_ wallet! How did he get a hold of it!!!

As quickly as I could, I brought up my hands to snatch it away. He was too quick and held it up, out of my reach. Why did I have to be so short!!! If I wasn't so short I would of have gotten it even if it was that high!

"Give it back to me." At this moment I wished my glare was so strong that it turned his face into ashes.

"Give what back?" He played.

"That!" I pointed to the brown wallet he still held in the air.

"What? This?" He brought my wallet lower and I tried to snatch it. I missed, again. "I found this. I don't think this is yours."

"Yes it is."

This naive little person decided to open my wallet and take out my ID card.

"Looks like this wallet belongs to a person named Kimoto Sakura? Are you really her?"

"YES!!!" I sounded really desperate.

"Then I guess this doesn't belong to you."

"Don't be stupid."

"You're right. Don't be stupid."

There was no sense in talking with this dumbo.

"Fine, you want it, keep it!" I yelled into his face hoping big spit balls also flew onto his face. I turned on my heels and begin walking away.

It didn't seem like two steps before I was turned around and was headed towards the other direction.

"Let go of me!!!" He was practically dragging me!!! His grip on my right wrist was as strong as last time. I will not let him win this time!!!

The pervert stopped walking and turned to me.

"I doubt it that you ate today." He spoke.

"Yes I did!"

"Then what did you eat?"

"What I eat is none of your concern!!!" I yelled struggling against his hold and trying to undo it, but at the same time a loud grumbling sound went off.

His eyes shined with…'I thought so,' then he spoke. "Hey, I found your wallet, at least be happy about that and thank me with a late lunch and early dinner."

"There's nothing to be happy about when I'm being sexually harassed." I spoke still shaking his hand off my wrist.

"I don't remember harassing you, so to speak sexually."

"Well...you did and still are!!!" I gave up all hopes of trying to get his grip off of me.

"Are you talking about yesterday? So you're still thinking about it?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he think he was so...good?!

"Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starving. I could have used your money, but since I was too nice I decided to wait for you so we both can eat together."

"How sweet." I gave him an ugly, fake smile.

"I know. Nice to know you think so too." He didn't take it as an insult, but instead a compliment! That smile appeared again.

He dragged me with him without me fighting him. There was no use in trying to. Chances are even if I fought back I would end up eating with him too.

"That'll be $8.50." The women said as she handed us the food the pervert ordered.

He took out _my _wallet, not HIS, and gave the woman my ten dollars; which I was saving for lunch!!!

"What are you doing?!" I whispered harshly at him.

"I'm paying for the food." He whispered back, but not as harsh.

"With my money!" I wasn't whispering anymore.

"Yes." It was still a whisper.

I glared at him. This time wishing my glare was enough to turn his whole self into ash and explode like fireworks. That would have been very satisfying.

"Thank you." The pervert said and took the food. We sat at a table. I sat across from him.

"This looks so good!" He said as it was lay out on the table. "Dig in!!!"

"Wait!!!" I yelled, too loud because everyone stopped.

"What?" The pervert was getting ready to stick a piece of sushi into his mouth.

"You bought the food with my money right?" I asked.

"Yeah, your point is?" He looked confused.

"So, it's only fair that I eat all this food."

"But..."

"It's your fault for being stupid."

"I'm not stupid." He countered. Boy, this pervert was very childish.

I moved all the food closer to me and let him keep the sushi he had already touched.

"You can't do that to me!"

"It looks like I just did." I smirked at him.

I would give him a sample of each as I ate, but that was it. I'll give him credit though, for having good taste in food.

I watched him as he swallowed a big lump of nothing. I knew I was evil. But no one said I was nice either.

Soon enough I was done with ALL the food he had just ordered.

"Ready?" I asked after wiping my mouth with my shirt sleeve.

He didn't answer as he began walking off in the direction I was going to walk home.

"Why are you following me?" He asked. This time he was acting like me. What happened to the all mighty Xiao Long from yesterday?

"Because you still have my wallet."

"And?"

"I'm a stalker."

"Be my guest."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear a scream or have him pick up speed! I frowned and continued on the walk home. If he wasn't going to give me back my wallet, there really wasn't anything I could do. Since my ten dollars was all used up, I really had no need for it anymore. But I still need my ID!!! Sht!

We walked in silence and it wasn't long before I, well we, reached my home. I was surprised to know that he knew where I lived, but he turned into a different house. A house that was right next to mine.

"You live there?" I asked.

"So?" He sounded pissed. What, just because I didn't give him any food? If being a pervert was not enough, he was acting way too much like a kid, the total opposite of yesterday. How ironic. "Here." He threw me something and I caught it. "Don't tell me you live right next door!" He asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Actually, my dad lives there." He looked confused for a moment. "And since he lives there, I live there also." I wanted to laugh my head off as I looked at his face. He wasn't expecting that.

"Whatever." He said finally and walked towards his home. Shrugging, I walked towards my home.

I looked at my wallet that he had just given back. I opened it to see if he had put the change back. I was surprised at what I saw, a ten dollar bill. Now I kind of feel bad for him. Something I've never felt before, sorry for anyone. But at the same time, I couldn't help but let a little smile creep onto my face...

"How do you know Li Syaoron?" Some weird girl came and asked me the same question everyone here at school's been asking since the day I sat foot in the school.

"What? Shut up and go away." I rolled my eyes and continued starring out the window.

"Sheesh, you aren't even a bit nice. Why does he like you?" the same girl answered and then rolled her eyes and then, walked away.

I have no idea who this Li Syaoron guy is and why has everyone been asking me the same stupid question? Why haven't I heard of this guy? If I hear the name Li Syaoron again, I'm going to disconnect their head from their body!

"Hey, why is everyone talking about Li Syaoron?"

I was pissed now. In fact, I was starting to hate that name.

"Argh!!!" I turned my head up to see who the stupid dumb ass was that spoke his name.

Lucky me, it was the PERVERT!!!

"You...again?" Hey, he may have paid me my ten dollars back, technically though he didn't even use it, but that does not mean that I want to see him!

"I swear, I'll ripe your head off of your body too if you don't shut up about Li Syaoron."

"Okay." He shrugged and sat down next to me.

I gave him a weird look. Why sit there? And wait?!

"You don't go here!!!" I yelled and jumped out of my seat.

"Apparently I do." He pulled something from behind his pants. It was his wallet. I watched as he opened it and showed me an ID that said Sunset High School (I don't know any school in Japan, so I made it up, sorry!!! NO Flame please!).

He must have seemed something because his stupid smile appeared.

"Why?" I asked, almost crying and sat back down in my seat, slamming my head on the desk.

"Because I think you're really cool." He answered is such an oh-so-nice way.

I looked up at him and glared at him. I still have not been able to burn him into ashes by my stares, but I think it's working a little bit. I see smoke coming out of his head. Or was I so mad that I was hallucinating?

"Ha, ha, ha, I wish you came here because I was beautiful." I snickered.

"Woo, don't go that far." He was really getting on my nerves. I wish he would just ignore me like yesterday. That'll be heaven right now.

"Hey Li Syaoron, come sit with me and Hannah." Supposedly the prettiest girl Kyoko, aka annoying little whiner, came and spoke to the pervert. Wait, but did she just say Li Syaoron?

"So you're Li Syaoron?" I asked before he could answer.

His eyes shifted from Ji Hyun to me.

"No, it's Xiao Long." He whispered loud enough for me to hear only.

"You really suck at lying." I answered.

"Are you and her friends?" Ji Hyun asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Hell..."

"Nope, I'm actually her fiancée."

"WHAT???"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I know I've been spelling Sakura's last name and Syaoran's name wrong, but I'll be able to spell it correctly now! Thanks to all of you who have been reading this story, and especially a thank you to **The Labyrinths Scribe** for the correction of Card Captor Sakura. I also noticed I wrote Miss. Kim in here, sorry, wasn't thinking! But I assure no more mistakes on names! Enjoy chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

The nerves of him to say such a thing! Tsk…Tsk… his mouth should be washed with soap. For as long as I've known him, three days to be exact, he has been saying some of the stupidest things.

"Fiancé?" Ji Hyun looked from me to Xiao Long, or what ever he wanted to be called, Syaoran. "But why?" Ji Hyun was on the verge of tears. Sheesh, what was so special about him?

Before I knew it though, Syaoran's arm was stretched across my shoulders. "Because I…" He never got to finish what it was that he was going to say. I was furiously angry, because no one, and I mean no one, touches me!!! I snapped my head at him only to glare at him in his brown eyes. "Get. Your. Dirty. Hands. Off. Me." I spoke through clenched teeth.

He didn't budge or seem to notice my anger.

"THAT'S IT!!!" I yelled and slammed my hands on the table. I raised my fist to his face, but something weird occurred instead. My fist never reached his face. Syaoran had instead grabbed it and twisted my arm behind my back. I was forced to face him.

"Let go!" I raised my other hand to push him away, but it met the same fate as the other.

I was too angry to not notice the distance between me and Syaoran. Our faces were barely inches apart. But when I did and when he noticed it too, he winked.

"Syaoran…" Ji Hyun's voice interrupted us. I've forgotten about her. I began to feel my face flushed. Honestly, this was a bit embarrassing. I've never been this close to any guy. Why did everything have to be with this pervert!? "I can't believe you can do such a thing in front of me!" All I could do was watch as Ji Hyun ran to her seat, tears trailing after her.

"You are one of the stupidest person I've ever met in life. If you don't let go of me right now…" I was suddenly interrupted by him.

"Or what? Scream? Bite me? That's quite entertaining." Syaoran grinned.

That really ticked me off! "When I get out of here, you better hide and run as far away as you can."

"Hey, you own me."

"I've never own anyone anything in my life. What makes you think I own you anything?"

"Hey, I gave you ten dollars and you didn't share any of your food with me."

"What ten dollars? For all I know it was in my wallet and that makes it mine. I didn't see you put it in there, so it isn't yours." I spat at him.

"Ahem…?" We both looked up to see Ms. Yamasaki giving us the eyebrow. "What are you both trying to pull here? And mister, I've never seen you before. Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Let go…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, right." Syaoran finally released his grip and scratched the back of his head. However, he quickly stood up and bowed at the teacher.

"I'm a fourth year student here and today's my first day. My name is Li Syaoran." Syaoran bowed again.

Boy, I didn't know he was such a nerd.

"L…Li Syaoran?" Ms Yamasaki face did a major turn. "U…Uh do you know Miss. Kinomoto Sakura?" Smoothing out her skirt, she smiled at Syaoran. She never smiled like that to anyone. Who was this Li Syaoran that made everyone so…weird?

"Yeah, kind of." Syaoron shrugged. You know what I think? He must have known me well enough to even have said he was my fiancé.

"They're engaged Ms. Yamasaki!" Ji Hyun cried from her seat.

"Engaged?" Ms. Yamasaki's mouth made a perfect 'O'.

"Of course not Ms. Yamasaki…"

"YES!!!" That stupid pervert!!! He always made everything worst! I was in the middle of explaining that this stupidity was all in his mind when he just had to interrupt me and said our 'engagement' was real.

I turned to stare at him. He was smiling and seemed real happy about it. But I know what's in his mind. I wanted to wipe that smile off his face so badly.

"You're both engage? Aren't you both a bit too young?" Ms. Yamasaki was obviously taken aback.

"NO, not at all. As long as there's love between us." Syaoron assured and patted my back. He was really asking for it.

"Is this true Kinomoto Sakura?" Ms. Yamasaki asked.

I looked over to Syaoron and watched as his eyebrows moved back and forth, trying to persuade me to play along. Well if he wanted me to play along, he was going to have to trade his soul for it first.

"N…" Actually, I just thought of a really good idea. I smiled, not a fake one, but a real one and answered her. "YES!" When Syaoron stopped patting my back, I could tell it was due to shock.

"Well…congrats." Ms. Yamasaki walked away. "Let's begin class."

----- -------

I never knew how 'powerful' knowing Syaoron would be. I slept throughout the whole class hour and Ms. Yamasaki didn't say anything. Hey, I seem to be getting a lot of benefits here. I smiled to myself.

It wasn't long until lunch time came around. I was excited and ready to use 'my' ten dollars on a yummy lunch. Just thinking about it made my stomach growl.

"So, what should we eat today?" Syaoron walked along side with me and soon his arm came around my shoulder. Who ever gave him permission to touch me?

"Get your hands off me." I answered back.

"We're almost husband and wife, why are you still so mean to me?"

"I have my reasons." I answered and shook his arm off me.

I got in line thinking about what I was going to get. Maybe I should get some sushi? There were chicken salads and some weird looking burgers.

"I want some sushi!" Syaoron came from behind me. For some weird reasons, the hairs behind my neck creep up.

I turned around to glare at him. I've been glaring at him lately and I'm so tired of that. My eyes were going to come out of its socket if this little pervert wasn't going to leave me alone soon.

"Get your own." I spoke and turned back around. I quickly took what I wanted and rushed to my usual table.

I heard quick foot steps behind me. I quickly put my tray down and turned around. Instead of seeing Syaoran's face, I came face to face with Ji Hyun and her group of friends. What a drama queen. First in class and now she wanted it in the lunch room?

"What is it this time?" I was getting really impatient here. Everyone's been a real bother today.

"Give me back Syaoran." Ji Hyun seemed really desperate.

"How do you know him?" I crossed my arms in front of me. I wanted to know who exactly this Li Syaoran was.

"I…I've read about him." That was all? So they never really dated?

"Did you guys ever dated?" I didn't have to ask, but the idea of her making a fool of herself was really tempting.

"N..NO, but that doesn't matter. I have loved him every since I've seen his picture."

"Loved, past tense. Me and him are now engaged. That shows how much he loves ME." I couldn't help it but use some 'serious love' in this argument.

"Is there a problem here Sakura?" Great, Syaoran came to my rescue. YAHOO.

"Nope, not at all." I smirked at Ji Hyun and turned to Syaoran with an oh-so-innocent look. "We should eat outside." I offered.

"Take the lead." Syaoran stretched out his arm and I did take the lead. Actually, I was planning to do a lot of leading.

----------- ----------

Once we reached outside, I quickly turned towards Syaoran and began talking.

"I have a proposal."

"But we're already engaged."

"This isn't any time to joke. I'm being serious here." I snapped.

"What's up?" Syaoran looked very observant.

"Since you love being engaged to me, I don't think it would be a problem to pretend being the love of my life in front of my dad, right?"

I don't know what he was thinking about, but what ever it is; he didn't show any signs of it through his face. I was expecting a no and a big laugh. I was also expecting him to say 'Kinomoto Sakura, you are so naïve! Get someone else to be your dog.'

Instead I got an "Okay" and he shrugged.

This was great news. I was beginning to think Syaoran wasn't that bad of a guy. And if we ever did get married, I know I was going to be able to shut my door at him and get on with my own life. This one month task was going to be a piece of cake after all.

**How was it? I know the beginning of the chapter wasn't that good but I was really running out of ideas, already!!! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
